The present disclosure generally relates to monitoring and controlling product distribution in agricultural systems.
Generally, certain agricultural implements and vehicles (e.g., seeders, floaters, and planters) are configured to distribute product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, and pesticides) across a field. The agricultural implement/vehicle may improve crop yield and/or farming efficiency by increasing an amount of product distributed and/or a speed at which the product is distributed across the field. Accordingly, the agricultural implement may improve crop yield and/or farming efficiency by operating at, or near, maximum capacity.
However, traditional agricultural implement/vehicle distribution systems, or components thereof (e.g., booms), may become clogged with product during operation, especially when operating at or near maximum capacity. Clogs reduce crop yield and/or farming efficiency by decreasing an amount of product distributed and/or speed at which the product is distributed across the field. Accordingly, operators of traditional agricultural implements/vehicles often (a) operate at or near maximum capacity, which may result in increased product clogs (resulting in reduced yields/efficiency), or (b) operate substantially below maximum capacity to reduce a likelihood of developing product clogs, which results in reduced yield and/or efficiency.